A vehicle window is provided for seeing the external scenery or taking external light into an interior of a vehicle. Typically, a size of the vehicle window is determined in advance as necessary.
Depending on the condition of a vehicle occupant, there are cases where it is desired to keep a comfortable state without seeing the scenery. Further, there are also cases where it is desired to actively enjoy the scenery. In order to respond to such a request of an occupant, a sunshade may be additionally installed on the window (see JP-A-2000-326725).
However, the sunshade can shade the window according to personal preference but cannot increase an opening area of the window in order to enjoy a wide range of scenery.